


Blinded

by vellaky



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaky/pseuds/vellaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All actions have consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

“Casey, you had to save yourself,” Olivia says, taking a step forward, wanting to comfort Casey to let her know it is okay; it is not her fault. She is unsure how to react when Casey takes a step backward, her head down.

Olivia waits; it seems as though Casey is trying to get her bearings. When she finally looks up after a few beats, her cheeks are stained with tears and her face screams regret. “I can’t do this anymore,” she whispers, so softly Olivia has to strain to hear her.

Olivia is confused, and her eyebrows narrow. “Do what?” She asks quietly, taking another step forward.

Casey hesitates and draws in another breath. “This. Us,” she finally responds.

It slaps Olivia clear cut across the face and she physically stumbles backwards. There is silence as both woman gain their composure.

“It’s been over for a long time, Olivia,” she murmurs, staring directly into Olivia’s misty brown eyes. And Olivia knows she is right. “This was just the final nail in the coffin…” Not knowing what more to add, she shrugs her shoulders slowly, shaking her head; her attempt at an apology.

“Casey… Please,” Olivia whispers, a few tears falling down her cheeks – she does not wipe them away.

Casey fights herself about walking over to Olivia, but stays put. She licks her lips and says evenly, “I told you things about my past that no one else knows… and you went over my head and told the DA. You got personal.”

Olivia averts her gaze and stares at the floor, wracking her mind for something to say; anything to say to salvage what little they have left. She is not surprised when there is nothing.

“Did you think the repercussions through? At all?” Casey double speaks and Olivia picks it up instantly. An awkward silence follows as Olivia mentally kicks herself and as Casey wills herself not to break.

Olivia licks her lips and slowly lifts her head, her tears glistening in the dull light of the squad room. She draws in a shaky breath as she stares into Casey’s tear filled green orbs. “If I hadn’t gotten personal; gone over your head,” she begins softly and slowly. “Would we still be here?”

Casey’s cell phone interrupts before she can give a response. She takes that as a sign, and as she is taking it out of her pocket, she replies, “We’ll never know.”


End file.
